Inside the Field: Season 3
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Monsters University, AU. 'First Watch' and the rest of MU are trapped inside the force-field still. And not only do they have new enemies to worry about, but the alien race known as the Unagi-Kai who are responsible for imprisoning them. But how long can one school hold together before everyone snaps? Rated T for terror, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Season 3 baby! This will probably be the most intense season out of the series. There will be more enemies to face, but the main concern of the series is the Unagi-Kai (The aliens who placed the field over MU). Let's get this season on the road! But first, an opening monologue from Mike Wazowski himself. Enjoy!**

** (Mike Monologue)**

Monsters University was like any other college to attend, or at least it used to be. Until we were cut off from the rest of the world by a mysterious force-field. Inescapable, indestructible, built completely from pure evil. My friends Bug, Sulley, his girlfriend Angel, Randy, Chandler, the Oozma Kappa fraternity and myself have formed a fraternity of our own known as 'First Watch'. We fight to keep the peace between the students, and we fight to destroy the Unagi-Kai, a hostile alien race who are responsible for the field trapping us. We don't know why they're here or why they're doing this to us, but now that we're all trapped inside the field together, none of our secrets are safe.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Randy was showing Squishy how to work the short wave radio that they used to pick up military and alien communications.

"What you're gonna be doing is wearing these headphones and turning this knob" Randy said.

"Wear headphones... turn knob... got it" Squishy muttered. Randy could hear what he was saying and Randy rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Also, on the notepad I gave you, write down anything you might hear whether it could be alien or military" said the Reptilian. He then left for Squishy to do the work he was assigned to do. He kept turning the knob until he heard a bunch of static and one word coming out sounding distorted.

"...MOAB...MOAB...MOAB" Squishy wrote it down and called out for Randy.

"RANDY!" he shouted. The purple lizard with glasses came back in.

"Yes?" he asked. Squishy showed him the notepad with the word 'MOAB' written in marker.

"MOAB? Really?" Randy asked with a confused look.

"I swear, that's what it was saying. Everything else was static and I couldn't get anything, MOAB was the only word that was being spoken so fluently" Squishy explained. Randy looked at the radio to make sure it wasn't broken based on what Squishy told him about it being all static.

"Do you think it's Unagi-Kai language?" Squishy asked.

"Probably, I've never heard that word in my life and it sounds like something only one of the aliens would say" Randy said looking at the wires and switches to make sure the device was working properly. They both heard the bathroom door open and Bug came out of it taking a deep breath and ran his claw through his hair. Squishy then turned around and looked to his leader.

"Bug, there's something I've gotta tell you" Bug came over to where Squishy sat at the radio.

"What is it?" Bug asked.

"The radio was acting up and nothing but static but the only word frequently got through. MOAB" Squishy explained.

"MOAB. I believe it might be alien language" Bug said.

"We think so too" Randy piped in. Bug then went over to the front door.

"Try and fix it to see if you can make it stop transmitting static only" Bug ordered and then left out the door.

Meanwhile, Sulley was walking towards the front gate of Monsters University where the field wall blocked. He was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Mike, Mike come in. Do you read me?" Sulley said into the speaker, but no luck. He didn't respond.

"ROAR!" a voice shouted behind him. Sulley jumped a bit and turned behind him to see it was Mike laughing.

"Not funny" Sulley said.

"Was too! Now what is it?" Mike asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about our seizures, and about what we said" Sulley said as Mike was now walking with him.

"The Red Stars form the Destroyer? Have you figured out what that means?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet. But if the Unagi-Kai are using the field to send out messages then we're like the receivers. We can pick up a few of those messages on our own, but when we get too close to each other..." Sulley then pressed the button on his walkie-talkie and held it up to Mike's and a bunch of screeching and static was made.

"...Feedback" Sulley then put his walkie-talkie away and then Mike spoke with a confused look in his eye.

"Sulley, why would the Unagi-Kai only talk to us?" the cyclops asked confused.

"I don't know. But when I came out here to find out, I saw THIS" Sulley said as he pointed to the wall of the field and Mike and Sulley saw that it was surrounded by several monarch butterflies.

"Wow" Mike whispered.

"I know right? Monarch butterflies aren't even in season. It's the middle of December, they shouldn't be anywhere near Monsters University" Sulley explained. The both of them smiled at the beauty that these creatures beheld.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. It's beautiful" Mike said. The gaze of how beautiful it was made him somewhat misty eyed. The both of them heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned around to see it was Bug, and Chandler who was wiping alien parasite blood off his sword and then put it back in it's case.

"I got your message, what's up?" Chandler asked.

"This" Mike said pointing at the butterflies. All of them were smiling at all the butterflies covering a large part of the field.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. It's really pretty. I haven't seen anything like this since I was a little kid" Bug said in awe. Chandler then walked up to the barrier wall in which the butterflies clung to it and placed his paw onto it. Around Chandler's paw made the distorting pattern and it made the low pitched hovering noise. But it also made the butterflies fly away at once. Chandler took his paw off the field and everyone giggled a bit at the sight of the butterflies leaving.

"That was amazing" Chandler muttered. A military soldier standing outside the field looked over to them. Mike gave a kind wave and a small smile, which the soldier returned.

"These guys are now just suddenly paying attention to us?" Chandler asked with a scoff. They all then looked to see travel buses.

"Are they sending in more soldiers?" Sulley asked.

"No. Civilians" Bug said. Many monsters of all shapes and sizes came out of the buses. Mike recognized one of them. It was a female who looked just like him only she wore lipstick and had her nails done.

"Hey, that's Kelly" Mike exclaimed in delight.

"Who?" Chandler asked.

"My sister. I attended her wedding in high school before the field came down" Mike said. He noticed she brought her husband, Hank and their child Sam who was Mike's nephew.

"Guys, it's been two and a half months since the field came down, it's the middle of December and the military hasn't let anybody near this place. So why are they now busting in the folks?" Bug asked. Sulley looked to Bug.

"Haven't you ever been to summer camp?" he asked. Bug shook his head. Sulley smiled and then spoke back.

"They're finally giving us our own visitors day" He said happily.

**A/N: Yep, they all finally get to see their families and loved ones after so long of being trapped by aliens inside a giant prison made out of energy. The next chapter we will get to see the families and loved ones of 'First Watch' all that and more tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Today is visitors day at the field. A special day where the students of MU and members of 'First Watch' get to see their families and loved ones after two and half months of being captives in the giant alien prison. All that and more in today's chapter. Enjoy!**

Word got around about the visitors day quickly and everyone brought notepads and markers to write with since the field blocked out any outside noises. 'First Watch' met at the front gate where the field blocked the entrance. Randy ran towards the field wall as soon as he saw his mom and his little nephew, Rex.

'Hi Uncle Randy' said a piece of paper that Rex wrote on. Randy wrote on his notepad and showed it to his little nephew.

'Hey Rex. I've missed you' it read. Rex wrote on his notepad again and showed it to his uncle.

'How are things in there?' Randy silently laughed and wrote down something else.

'Pretty interesting. More than interesting, it's been crazy' he then saw Rex laugh. Sulley was looking at his little brother Liam who looked like a miniature version of him.

'Hey little bro. I can't wait to see you again once I get out of here' Sulley's notepad read. Liam held up a flash card he wrote on with a red marker and showed it to his bigger brother.

'Do you know who made this thing?' it read. Sulley wrote on the paper and showed it back.

'If I tell you, you're not gonna believe me' Liam wrote on another flash card and showed it to Sulley.

'Try me' Sulley giggled and wrote on the notepad and showed it to his brother hoping he would believe him.

'It's aliens' Sulley wouldn't blame Liam if he didn't believe him. Liam wrote on yet another flash card showed it to him.

'Really? That is so cool! Aliens really do exist!' it read. Sulley smiled at his eight-year-old brother's innocence and enthusiasm. Mike was writing on a notepad to his nephew and sister and her husband. He stopped writing when he saw a familiar face. It was a purple skinned slender female monster with one eye and snakes for her hair. This was Mike's high school girlfriend Celia Mae. She saw Mike and ran over to him and placed her tentacle on the field. She stepped back and she shouted 'Ow'. Mike saw this and wrote something on his notepad and showed it to her.

'It shocks you the first time you touch it. But after that, you'll be fine' it read. Celia took out a piece of paper and unfolded it and then showed it to Mike.

'I've missed you my Googly-Bear' Mike showed a single tear and wiped it away and wrote down something on his notepad and then showed it to his heartthrob.

'So have I, Schmoopsie-Poo' Mike's writing read. He placed his hand on the field and the distortion pattern around his hand was made and the low-pitched hovering was made. Celia placed her tentacle on the field where Mike's hand was. Mike then closed his eye and placed his lips on the field and then Celia did the same, placing her lips where Mike's was and they kissed from separate sides of the field.

The Oozma Kappa brothers were getting to see their relatives as well. Squishy was even reunited with him mom who was residing outside the field. Squishy could understand everything his mother was saying because he was a natural born lip reader.

Meanwhile, Chandler was leaning back against a tree playing around with his switchblade, flipping it around. Bug walked up to the tiger/fox hybrid and spoke.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Sup?" Chandler asked, playing it cool.

"Sulley told me about what happened with you and your past two nights ago and how you told him about it back in November. I know I won't be expecting any of your relatives or loved ones here, but I wanted to say I'm sorry" Bug said giving Chandler a sympathizing pat on the shoulder.

"The past is the past now. I don't wanna talk or think about it anymore" Chandler said as he went back to playing with his knife.

Back with Sulley and Liam, they were writing to each other a lot. He even introduced her to Angel, they even kissed in front of Liam which made him go 'Ew' because he was a little childish and afraid that his brother would be getting the cooties. But Sulley knew that he loved Angel and Angel loved him. Not to mention she was pregnant with Sulley's child.

After a while of meets and greets, the army outside started to tell people to get back in their cars and buses and leave immediately. Bug knew something was up, he thought visitors day was about staying for a long time to see their loved ones before the field could be destroyed and they'd be free.

"What's wrong?" Squishy asked as he noticed Bug's confused face. Bug then looked to his fellow trooper.

"You and your mother could talk fluently to each other without writing things down because you and your mother can read lips, right?" Bug asked. Squishy nodded.

"Come with me" he said and Squishy did as told. They were now in front of the field and on the outside there were some soldiers getting ready to leave. Bug pulled out a badge from his hoodie and waved it in front of the soldiers in hopes of getting their attention. It caught the attention of one snail like monster soldier and when he saw the badge, the monster saluted him.

"Do you know this guy?" Squishy asked.

"No, my old military academy is kinda... famous. Could you tell me what he's saying?" Bug asked as he got his notepad and marker ready. The soldier spoke and Squishy translated.

"It's an honor to meet one of the students of Monstropolis Military Academy, sir. How are things in there?" Squishy said. Bug wrote something down on the paper and showed it to the soldier.

'Forget about in here, what about out there?' it read. Bug then spoke.

"He's telling me everything you say, so I can hear you fine" doing a gesture to show the soldier they were alright for hearing. The soldier then began to speak.

"Something big is going down. They said once this whole thing is over, they told us to pull out. All of us" Squishy translated. Bug wrote down 'Why?' on his next sheet of paper and showed it to the snail.

"No clue. But they said once we leave... Don't plan on coming back" said Squishy. Bug wrote one last thing down on his paper and showed it to the other soldier outside.

'When did you get your new orders' it read.

"Last night. Right after the butterflies came" Squishy said. Bug then saluted the snail and then it left with the rest of his squad.

"Butterflies?" Squishy asked.

"Yeah, there was several swarms of them covering the front of the field" Bug explained.

"Well, that makes sense because lots of insects use magnetic fields to navigate. So if the field is making them veer off course than..." Squishy was gonna finish his sentence, but Bug finished it for him.

"Then there's no way the government would stand for that. They're not gonna let this thing interfere with the outside" Bug said. It was silent for a little bit, but Bug broke the silence as he thought to himself.

"Wait a minute...MOAB. It was the army saying that on the radio, not the Unagi-Kai" Bug said, realizing what was really going on.

"But why would the army be speaking in alien?" Squishy asked confused.

"MOAB isn't an alien word. It's an acronym. MOAB: Mother Of All Bombs. That's what we call the largest non-nuclear missile in our arsenal" Squishy then got the picture and looked at the glass looking dome that was their prison.

"Do you think they're gonna launch that thing at the field? Would it work?" he asked. Bug nodded with a worried look.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Squishy asked with a smile, because he was somewhat excited about the field coming down.

"Because it'll take Monsters University and us with it" Bug said. Squishy's smile faded away and looked very scared.

"I-I don't u-u-understand, w-w-w-w-why would..." Squishy was about to ask, but Bug cut him off.

"Squishy, visitors day wasn't about saying hello to your family. It was about saying goodbye. They knew we were gonna die in here, that's why they let them all see us before the missile was fired, and before we died. This is the last time they'll ever see us"

**A/N: Now you know what visitors day was for, and that MOAB is an acronym for a bomb, a very powerful one. What do you think? Will it destroy the field? Will it kill everyone? Including 'First Watch'? More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Where we last left off, we saw what visitors day was really about and that MOAB meant 'Mother Of All Bombs' and the military would launch it at the field in hopes of destroying it, but it'll kill everyone inside it too. That's the main concern of 'First Watch'. More to come in today's chapter! Enjoy!**

Bug and Squishy ran into the radio station and saw everyone setting on the couches and having a good time and chatting. Mike then noticed the worried looks on both their faces.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. Bug didn't answer and he got into the DJ booth to make another broadcast.

"This is Daryl Bugsworth with an emergency broadcast. I have gathered military information from visitors day to deliver this message. Today, the military plans to launch a powerful missile at Monsters University in hopes of destroying the field. But it'll also kill everyone inside. 'First Watch' advises everyone to take shelter in case this bomb may or may not break the barrier. Goodbye" Bug said getting out of the DJ booth. Everyone now had saddened looks as they all heard what Bug said over the radio.

"Is that really true? We're all gonna die?" Sulley asked scared. Bug nodded. Everyone exchanged scared glances.

"Do we know when it'll be launched?" Randy asked.

"Sometime today I'm assuming" Bug said. Angel then ran out of the building in tears.

"Angel! Angel!" Sulley cried out to her.

"Follow her!" Bug ordered. Everyone ran out of the building and searched high and low for Angel.

"Angel!" Mike shouted.

"Angel, are you there?" Randy asked. The school was a ghost town. Everyone must be hiding somewhere else because of the missile.

"I don't see her anywhere" Don said. Sulley then tapped his chin a little and spoke.

"I might know where she is" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Where?" Terry and Terri asked at once.

"The balcony at the top of the library" he whispered.

**(Flashback Sequence)**

** "Do you ever think we'll be free from this thing?" Angel asked.**

** "I don't know. But there's another question. Who built it and who put it here?" Sulley asked with a smile.**

** "That I don't know either. But we'll find out eventually" Angel said caressing Sulley's cheek. He then placed a paw on her stomach.**

** "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean we met just last month and..." Sulley began, but Angel placed a finger to his lips and shushed him softly.**

** "Of course I'm ready. Even with this thing keeping us hostage, I'm not backing out of it" Angel said reassuringly. Her sense of courage was something Sulley admired the most about her.**

** (Flashback over)**

"We've gotta go there!" Sulley shouted and ran off on his own.

"Sulley, wait!" Mike shouted. Everyone followed him to the library and nobody was in there either. They followed Sulley up the winding staircase that was in the librarian's lounge and went all the way up the top deck where believe it or not... Angel was there.

"Angel, why are you here? What's going on?" Sulley asked his girlfriend in concern. She looked to Sulley with her bloodshot eyes.

"Is this really the end for us? All that we worked for? All that we fought for is ready to be tossed aside? We die? Is that how this is really supposed to end?" Angel asked as she wiped her eyes free from tears. Sulley sighed and kissed her forehead.

"We promised we would look after one another. That promise hasn't been broken" Sulley said. Chandler then piped in.

"If one messes with us, we mess with them back. That's 'First Watch' protocol" Chandler said.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"We'll make it through this like we've made it through everything else" Mike said.

"Thanks guys" Angel whispered as she gave Sulley an affectionate hug. After the hug was broken, everyone went outside the library.

"Oh no!" Bug said.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"We're too late" Bug said as he pointed to the sky to show everyone a giant rocket making it's way towards the field. All looked concerned.

"Now what do we do?" Art asked. Everybody looked to each other and they wrapped their arms around one another in a giant group hug and closed their eyes tightly. Everyone in 'First Watch' was now holding on to one another in a giant hug, bracing themselves for the missile's impact.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The missile hit the field wall and it exploded. A giant breeze made it's way and it made a loud noise as it traveled all around the university.

After the breeze died down, everyone looked to see the missile didn't do anything and that they were all alive.

"Mike" Sulley whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"When we hugged, we didn't have the seizures like before" the bigger monster explained.

"More importantly... we're not dead!" Mike said with tears of joy coming out of his eye. Everyone was cheering and giving relieving laughs at the fact that they were all okay.

"Guys, follow me!" Bug shouted running towards the front gate of the university. All followed their leader and they made it to see that outside the field was totally destroyed. Streets were destroyed, trees were burnt and on fire, the grass was replaced by dust, smoke emitted from the ground, and Monstropolis was still standing.

"Someone touch it" Art said. Mike stepped forwards and placed his hand on the field, the distortion pattern and low pitched hovering was made as Mike's hand pressed against the wall of the barrier. Randy then looked up.

"First it trapped us, and now it saved us. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. We're alive and breathing, that's all that really matters" Terry said.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that suspenseful? In fact, it made my heart race writing this chapter. The inside was totally untouched, but the outside was totally destroyed. More to come in tomorrow's update! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: The missile didn't do crap! The outside of the field is a total wasteland right now, except for the city of Monstropolis, it's still standing. Now there's gonna be a flow blown... I'll let you read it and figure it out yourself. Enjoy!**

All the students and faculty came out of their hiding places and came to see that the missile didn't do anything to the field and that they all were still alive.

"Well, the first problem has been resolved. That's good" Randy said. Mike looked to his reptilian friend and spoke.

"What's the second problem?"

"Mike, what happens when we start running out of everything" Randy asked. He had a good point. With the field still standing and trapping them, they couldn't get any food, and food was crucial to survive inside this alien prison.

"I don't know. But we'll figure out something" Bug said, overhearing their conversation.

"But there's more students than just us. Claire had a baby and she's gotta feed him somehow" Chandler piped in. Bug then spoke up again.

"Let's head back to base. We'll think of something there" everyone cooperated and left.

Back at the radio station, 'First Watch' was discussing matters of food and water to provide to the other students and the faculty.

"It's rained the past three weeks before December came, and the field is blocking out the rain that we could be using as drinking water" Sulley exclaimed, it was a good point, the rain could be used as drinking water if the field let water in.

"What about the water from the river that leads to the school of underwater studies? Can't we use that?" Mike asked. Chandler shook his head.

"No, the water's not clean. I saw a bunch of dead fish in there, it's been contaminated with propane" the tiger/fox hybrid said.

"Are you sure?" Terri asked.

"Yeah. I took some of it in a glass and dropped a lit match in there and the whole thing set on fire. That water isn't an option. The people are gonna get sick if they drink that" Chandler said as he began to place more bullets in his small pistol.

"How are we gonna get water if it's all contaminated then?" Don asked. Bug did some thinking and then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! One of the fraternities, Jaws Theta Chi has a well in the back of their house" everyone then began paying attention to Bug and what he had to say.

"You mean the same house I found those crop circle symbols branded into the wall?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. But they must be really greedy, I asked if they could let me take some water from the well and they held an M16 to my face and gave me to the count of twenty to get off the porch and away from the house" Bug explained.

"We've got to get them to share the water" Sulley said, getting his crossbow ready and was about to leave out the door.

"What about the Unagi-Kai? We've still gotta destroy all of them" Art asked.

"Sulley's right, the Unagi-Kai are the least of our worries at the moment. We all have to worry about our health and well being right now" Chandler said as he got his sword case onto the back of his vest. Someone then barged into the radio station with a scared look on their face.

"What's wrong?" Bug asked.

"The students, they've gone mad! They're desperate for food and fresh drinking water. They've all started raiding the student stores and convenient stores across campus! It's a full scale riot out there!" she cried out. Everyone looked at each other and picked their weapons up and left out the door.

By the time 'First Watch' arrived, it was Hell out there. People were breaking windows, taking food from others, fighting with their fists, some even killed with knives.

"Alright, just handle anything you can. We can't go off helping too many people at the same time. And be careful who you help, you don't know if they've got a weapon. If they attempt to kill you, you kill them first" Bug ordered. They all nodded and split up. Chandler saw someone try to take a plastic bag out of Claire's hand and she wouldn't give in.

"Not on my watch, ya don't" Chandler growled lowly. He took his sword out of it's case and ran over to the monster who was trying to rob Claire. He swung his sword from underneath the monster's arm and cut it off all the way up to his elbow.

"OW!" he screamed. Chandler then took his pistol and shot the monster in the abdomen, causing him to bleed to death.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked as he put his pistol away. Claire nodded.

"Get out and get out now, it's not safe out here" he advised. She nodded again and ran away to a safe place. Chandler then continued to fend off the rioting monsters with his sword and some he cut limbs off and the others he killed.

Sulley shot an arrow into the head of one monster who tried to beat up one freshman with a crowbar. One monster approached Sulley and tried to knock him out with a baseball bat, but a bullet was placed into the side of his head.

"I've got you covered" a voice said. It was Mike, he fired the bullet that killed Sulley's attacker. He turned around and gave Mike a smile and slight nod.

Bug fired his Uzi at all who were trying to attack him and others. One picked up a machete and tried to stab Bug, but a blade came up from behind the monster and it went into his stomach. Chandler appeared from behind and gave Bug a thumbs up, which Bug returned and smiled.

Randy and the OK brothers were guarding the only store that hadn't been raided yet and shot everyone who tried to come closer, some were killed, while most were minor wounds they wouldn't die from.

"Good shot" Randy said, admiring Art's firearm skills.

"Thanks" He acknowledged his compliment. Art then felt something fall on his face.

"What was that?"Art asked. Everyone then started to feel the same thing fall on their faces. Chandler put his paw up to his nose and looked to see it was water.

"Water?" Chandler whispered to himself. Everyone then looked up to see that there were storm clouds forming inside the field, not outside. And then it began to rain like there was no end.

"IT'S RAINING INSIDE THE FIELD!" one student shouted. They stopped rioting and dancing and cheering and screaming with glee. Everyone took recycling bins and trash cans or anything that could hold water and leave it out in the middle of the rain.

"How is this even possible?" Angel asked as she stood by Sulley.

"I don't really know. But it's a miracle" Sulley said as he pulled Angel closer to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss and they kept kissing in the pouring rain. The other 'First Watch' members began getting water too and taking water back to the radio station.

"I don't understand, why is it raining inside the field? More importantly, how did those clouds even get here?" Bug asked.

"Don't know" Randy said. Nobody seemed to care at the minute, they were now happy that they were getting fresh water and it was clean enough to drink too.

**A/N: It's a miracle! It's raining inside the field! But how is all this possible? And it stopped all the monsters who were rioting to stop and go back to being peaceful. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: So, there was a huge riot yesterday. And it was raining inside the field, how weird is that? Anyways, more will be explained in today's update! Enjoy!**

'First Watch' were gathered in the main room talking.

"We need to discuss what just happened" Sulley said.

"The riot, or it raining inside the field?" Chandler asked.

"The rain" said Sulley. Bug then began to speak.

"I don't even know how that's at all possible" Mike then got up from his seat and looked out the window.

"Guys, I've been thinking. What if the field is a Bio-dome?" Mike said. Sulley then walked up to his smaller friend and spoke back.

"Mike, I'm not catching a thing right here, what's a Bio-dome?" Don then spoke for the cyclops.

"A Bio-dome is something like a dome shaped greenhouse, it has it's own environment, climate changes, and everything like that" he said.

"Well, do the Unagi-Kai know it's a Bio-dome?" Terry asked.

"They must know. They're the ones who put the field over the school in the first place" said Terri. Randy then looked out the window with Mike.

"But if the field is a Bio-dome, then the generator that's making it run has got to be on the inside. And so far there are very few places we can look through. If the field goes that high, than the power switch has to be somewhere that goes very high up" Randy explained his theory to his fellow soldiers. He had a good point, everyone was nodding in agreement with him. Mike took out a student handbook from the book shelf on the other side of the room and turned to the area where a map was.

"This map is three dimensionally drawn, so we look around for the tallest looking building, we find the generator" Mike said. Sulley looked at the map, then pointed to somewhere on the map.

"The clock tower! It's taller than the scaring school, I've even been up there before the field came down. And I saw the very top of the school, it's way more higher" Sulley said. Bug came up behind Sulley and looked to see the clock tower drawn on the map.

"And by the looks of it, it's the center of where this is all coming from. It cut off some of the woods behind the university and in front of Fear Tech, but the clock tower looks like it's the center of where the generator is transmitting a signal that is trapping everyone in this thing" the other reptilian said.

"Also, it looks like the only structure in the university that's tall enough to transmit a signal as strong and close as that" Angel said as she got up from her seat and gathered around the map. Chandler then looked at the map and drew a circle around the clock tower with a red sharpie with arrows pointing at the tower.

"So the generator has got to be in the tower" the tiger/fox hybrid said. Bug then looked to Sulley and Mike.

"Mike, Sulley, I want you guys to go up to the tower and see what you can find. Also, take your weapons in case you run into any other of the rioting students or the Unagi-Kai" he ordered them. They nodded, took their shotgun and crossbow and left out the door.

Mike and Sulley then ran over to the clock tower as fast as they could. It wasn't that far of a jog or walk. They then climbed up the stairway and the two of them began to speak to one another.

"Sulley" Mike said.

"What?" Sulley asked back.

"Do you ever wonder why it picked us? To be their messengers. To keep warning them with something about Red Stars forming something called 'The Destroyer'?" Mike explained his theory to his friend.

"Yeah, I do wonder. And, whatever this 'Destroyer' thing is, it sounds a lot like a weapon or something like that" Sulley said. When they got to the very tip of the tower, they saw in the middle of it was a pile of bricks that were just piled on top one another in an UN-orderly fashion.

"What do you think is under that thing?" Sulley asked as the both of them walked closer to the pile of bricks. Mike put his gun down on the floor and touched one of the bricks. But what Mike didn't expect was that the bricks sent a painful static shock to his hand.

"OW, why did those bricks just shock me?" Mike asked as he looked at his hand. Sulley stepped forwards and places his hand on the brick pile, the same thing happened with him.

"It shocked me too" Sulley said as he shook his hand free from the pain the shock game him. They then touched it again together, but no shock. They then began taking bricks off the top of whatever was underneath it. When they were done, it revealed an object that looked like half of a sphere with dirt, rust, and dust all over it.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Another field?" Mike said in disbelief.

"Wait" Sulley said as he took out a bottle of water. He took the cap off and poured it all over the mini-field. The water made all the dust, rust, and dirt go away from it and it was now crystal clear. Inside this mini-field, they saw a black egg that looked smooth as a stone and it sounded like a heartbeat was inside that thing.

"That's the thing generating the field? An egg?" Mike asked annoyed. Mike knew big things came in small packages, but he never seen anything like this before. Their prison was being powered by an egg. Sulley then began to raise his voice and begin saying voice commands, but none of them worked.

"End program! Cancel! End game! Deactivate! Stop! Turn off! Delay all functions! Turn off!" Mike then spoke up.

"Sulley, it's not gonna respond to any of those. What about if we touched it together and ask nicely?" Mike asked. Sulley shrugged, it was worth a shot. They then got on their knees in front of the mini-field and placed their hands on it and the low pitched hovering was made as well as the distortion patters around their hands.

"Hello, alien egg, whatever you are. We would like it very much if you could please turn off this bio-dome, force-field, prison thingy. If you could do that, we would be very grateful" Mike said calmly and politely. Sulley then looked up to see a familiar face, it was Randy standing there with a blank expression and widened eyes.

"The new monarchy has begun" he said like a robot.

"What?" Sulley whispered with a confused look.

"Who are you talking to?" Mike asked. Sulley ignored his cyclops friend and looked back to see Randy still standing there.

"The new monarchy has begun" he said again. Sulley took his paws off the mini-field and looked to see Randy wasn't there anymore. He faded away like dust. Mike then looked up to see his friend.

"Sulley, what's the matter with you?" Mike asked. Sulley didn't answer. Mike realized what was going on now.

"Sulley, what did you see?" Mike asked.

"Randy" Sulley whispered.

Back at the radio station, Randy began to freeze in place and stare at the wall, wide eyed. Angel was the first to notice this.

"Randy, hey buddy, wake up!" Angel lightly shouted and snapped her fingers in his ears and in front of his eyes. Randy then fell backwards and started twitching like crazy mad, his wrists were on top one another, foam came out of the side of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"RANDY!" Chandler shouted in worry.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer" he repeated. Chandler looked to Terry and Terri.

"There's an injection needle filled with morphine in the first-aid kit in the bathroom. Go get that needle, it'll settle him down a bit" Chandler said. They obeyed and ran for the bathroom.

"Calm down, Randy. We'll get you some help soon" Chandler said in a soft, reassuring voice.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer" he continued to chant in his epileptic state.

**A/N: Wow, that has got to be the most dramatic and frightening chapter out of this whole season right now, huh? Mike and Sulley find the power source of the field (An egg shaped thing), the field is a bio-dome, and Randy is having the same seizure Mike and Sulley had. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
